Black Agreement
by nice oppa
Summary: Summary: Demi membalas dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya dan menemukan kakaknya, Naruto. Sakura rela menggadaikan jiwanya pada Sasuke sang Ifrit jahat. Diakhir perjanjian, Sakura akan menjadi santapan Sasuke dan jiwanya akan dibawa serta ke Nereka, tapi benarkah akan sesederhana itu?


Bulan merah pekat bersinar melimpahi semua yang mampu dicapai cahanya menjadi semerah darah, merah dimana mana. Malam itu benar benar sunyi, bahkan untuk Konoha city yang terkenal dengan kehidupan malamnya.

"Kumohon."

Suara safron nan melengking menginterupsi, terdengar nada khawatir sekaligus takut dalam setiap getaran di dalamnya, suara itu berasal dari sebuah rumah terbesar yang ada disekitar situ, sebuah rumah dengan halaman amat luas. Pemiliknya adalah Uzumaki Karin, salah satu orang tersohor di Konoha city.

"A-apapun..asal jangan nyawaku, kumohon."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ruangan itu sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, semua perabot berserakan seperti lembaran kertas, bertebaran dimana mana. Darah sudah seperti cat tembok yang memerahkan ruangan itu, amis daging manusia menguar menguasai penciuman satu satunya manusia yang masih utuh disana.

"Ka-kau mau nyawa manusia, iya'kan?.. Akan kuberikan..akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau mau."

Wanita merah itu hampir menjerit jika saja tidak dia tahan, sosok di depannya kini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang paling dia takutkan, iblis. Bukan penggambaran berupa pria tampan bersayap hitam seperti yang biasa digambarkan dalam banyak carita lain, tapi sosok humanoid yang benar benar menyerupai iblis, berkulit merah menyala yang dibalut pakaian kebesaran raja raja dari timur tengah, bermata merah dengan pola yang aneh, bertanduk hitam di kedua sisi kepalanya, sayap kelelawar besar tumbuh menghiasi punggungnya, pada bagian bawah tubuhnya sepasang kaki kambing menggantikan keberadaan kaki manusia yang jenjang. Dialah iblis terkuat dalam golongannya. Ifrit.

Dikatakan iblis karena kekuatan memutar balikkan hati manusia nya yang luar biasa, meskipun sebenarnya dia berasal dari kalangan Jin, yah, dia memang Jin, makhluk mitos yang gemar mengabulkan 3 permintaan tuan nya, Ifrit memang begitu, namun dengan syarat menyesatkan yang pada akhirnya akan mencelakakan jiwa sang pemilik sendiri.

Itulah yang sedang dihadapi Uzumaki Karin, konsekwensi dari sebuah perjanjian yang dia buat.

Dan semuanya sudah berakhir, hidupnya sudah berakhir tepat setelah dia memutuskan untuk bersekutu dengan makhluk itu, demi memperkaya dirinya, demi mendapatkan pria idamannya, demi mencapai semua hal yang dia impikan. Wanita merah itu sudah menggadaikan jiwanya.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan, kumohon."

Wajah cantik wanita itu menampakkan raut ngeri yang kentara, mulutnya terbuka melebihi kewajaran, matanya melotot lebih dari seharusnya, itu adalah reaksi normal ketika kau menghadapi kematianmu sendiri, kematian yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, bahkan ketika kau sudah mati sekalipun, karena selamanya jiwamu akan terbakar di Neraka terdalam.

Hanya jeritan tertahan yang tersisa, sangat singkat karena saat berikutnya suara remukan tulang dan daging yang terputuslah yang meredam semuanya.

Dan kini tubuh wanita itu sudah terbuka, bukan pakaiannya, melainkan sesuatu yang lain, yang akan membuat siapa saja mampu melihat organ organ dalam tubuhmu. Dia mati dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Satu hal yang seharusnya dia pertimbangkan sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima bisikan bisikan itu.

Iblis diciptakan untuk menyesatkan, dan Ifrit disebut iblis karena dia gemar melakukan itu.

Mata dengan pola aneh itu menelusuri tiap inci tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Sosok anggun itu kini hanyalah onggokan daging yang siap untuk disantap setelah tercerai berai dalam cabikan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk mempermudah ritual terakhir.

"Selamat makan."Suara sang ifrit menggema, menggetarkan rumah besar itu.

Dalam kegiatan yang pastinya tidak akan mau dilihat siapapun, sesuatu berbentuk seperti cincin menggelinding diatas permukaan marmer, memang sebuah cincin. Cincin berbahan kuningan bercampur besi, dengan hiasan bintang daud diatasnya, serta tulisan tulisan berbahasa Yiddish yang kelihatan tua, namun begitu indah dan berkelas.

Cincin itu adalah awal dari sebuah bencana serupa yang sekali lagi akan menimpa satu dari jutaan gadis tidak beruntung diluar sana.

Sebuah tangan memungut cincin itu, kemudian dimasukkannya kedalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berhiaskan tulisan alfabet ibrani disekitarnya. Sang pemilik tangan adalah seorang pria muda yang keterlaluan tampan, berkulit alabastar, bermata Onyx, dan rambut hitam yang kebiruan. Keseluruhan garis wajahnya menggambarkan semua keindahan, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kokoh menambah kesempurnaan sosok itu, namun jangan tertipu, karena dialah sang Ifrit.

"Sekarang, siapakah gadis beruntung itu?"Dia menyeringai."Semoga permainan kali ini tidak semonoton sekarang." kemudian menghilang dalam sambaran api, meninggalkan seluruh kekacauan di rumah besar itu.

.

**Disclaimer©: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:**

**Demi membalas dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya dan menemukan kakaknya, Naruto. Sakura rela menggadaikan jiwanya pada Sasuke sang Ifrit jahat. Diakhir perjanjian Sakura, akan menjadi santapan Sasuke dan jiwanya akan dibawa serta ke Nereka, tapi benarkah akan sesederhana itu?**

**.**

**.**

**Black Agreement.**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1. The Ring.

**Tingtong!**

Suara bel membahana keseluruh ruangan. Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah lengkap terbopoh bopoh berlari dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu, selembar roti masih terselip di mulutnya, tapi begitu dia sampai di depan pintu, roti itu sudah aman dalam perutnya.

"Siapa?"

Tidak ada siapapun.

"Siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh pada wanita paruh baya dibelakangnya."Tidak ada siapapun, bu."

"Aneh. Siapa sih yang iseng pagi pagi begini."Wanita yang memiliki rambut merah itu menggeleng tidak senang kemudian kembali kearah dia datang sebelumnya."Tutup pintunya Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sekilas, dia bersiap menutup pintu, ketika gadis itu secara tidak sengaja melongok keluar, saat itulah emeraldnya menemukan kotak kecil berwarna merah teronggok disana.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu, Sakura memungut benda kecil itu."Benda apa ini? Seperti kotak cincin."Dia mengamati benda kecil itu dengan panasaran.

Kotak beledru berwarna merah tersebut hampir serupa dengan kotak cincin biasa, persegi empat bersudut tumpul dan pada bagian atasnya menggembung, yang membuatnya tampak berbeda adalah huruf huruf Ibrani berbahasa Yiddish yang memenuhi di beberapa bagian kain merah pelapisnya.

Saat berikutnya mata emerald Sakura tertumpu pada garis horizontal yang memisahkan bagian atas dan bawah, itu mengindikasikan bahwa benda di tangannya memang kotak cincin, dan mungkin saja ada cincin di dalamnya, jika dia beruntung.

Tergerak oleh rasa panasaran, Sakura membuka kotak kecil itu.

Memang benar, ada cincin di dalamnya.

**.#**

Pagi di SMU Konoha, semua orang ramai membicarakan kematian Artis terkenal Uzumaki Karin. Sakura menghela nafas merasa benar benar terganggu dengan cuap cuap dari teman teman sekelasnya, bahkan Ino yang jadi teman sebangku nya pun ikut nimbrung, kini tidak ada tempat yang layak untuk membuat PR, salahnya karena mengabaikan PR itu saat dia punya banyak waktu luang dirumah.

Menyerah, Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Hei hei! Pagi pagi begini kau sudah malas malasan, semuanya sedang ramai membicarakan kematian Karin-san yang terkenal itu, lho."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan."Itu bukan urusanku, Ino. Lagipula wanita sombong sepertinya memang pantas mati."Kata Sakura, cuek.

"Hus!"Buru buru Ino menyanggah."Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Sakura."

"Memang bagaimana lagi? Apa aku harus bereaksi seperti mereka."Sakura menunjuk pada kerumunan Siswi yang tersedu sedu beberapa bangku darinya."Tidak mungkin'kan?"

"Ya, tidak sih."Ino meringis

Ino tidak heran lagi dengan reaksi yang Sakura tunjukkan, gadis merah muda itu memang punya kecendrungan untuk membenci orang orang dari kalangan atas, seperti selebritis, politikus, bangsawan, pengusaha dan lainnya. Bagi Sakura, mereka yang berada di puncak hanyalah predator predator yang bisanya memangsa yang berkasta lebih rendah dari mereka, sementara untuk yang berkasta lebih tinggi, mereka akan menjilat seperti anjing. Begitulah tatanan sosial yang Sakura simpulkan, tidak ada kebaikan dari para pesohor itu kecuali untuk dipertunjukkan pada semua orang.

Pada titik tertentu, ada keinginan dalam diri Sakura untuk melenyapkan para kalangan atas itu. Dia benar benar membenci para elit, sangat membenci mereka, namun dia hanyalah gadis biasa, gadis kelas 2 SMU yang tidak bisa apa apa. Suatu kenyataan yang amat menyakitkan baginya karena harus membuat gadis itu hanya bisa diam, berusaha seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa, sementara dirinya punya dendam yang begitu kuat.

Karena para orang kaya itulah dia harus menjalani hidup sebagai seorang yatim, karena merekalah Ibunya harus menjanda, karena perbuatan merekalah Sakura harus terpisah dengan kakaknya, Naruto. Para elit itu tidak pantas disebut manusia, dimata Sakura mereka hanyalah sekumpulan iblis berwujud manusia.

Maka pantaslah jika salah satu dari para elit itu mati dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Masih belum diketahui, Itachi-san. Kami benar benar minta maaf."

Pria bertuxido hitam hitam itu menghela nafas. Sudah seharian penuh dia menunggui hasil dari otopsi, tapi sampai sekarang jawaban yang sama masih dia dapatkan. Masih belum diketahui.

Itachi, seorang insfektur muda yang berwenang dalam kasus kematian Uzumaki karin itu hanya bisa menunggu, jika dia beruntung, maka kabar penyebab kematian Artis cantik itu akan didapatnya tepat saat besok pagi. Waktu yang kelewat lama, pelakunya bisa saja sudah kabur ke benua Australia, Eropa, Asia, bahkan Amerika, jika sudah begitu maka tugasnya akan berkali kali lipat lebih sulit.

Bosan, Itachi mendekat untuk mengamati proses otopsi. Mayat wanita telanjang terbaring disana, tidak bisa disebut mayat sebenarnya, karna terlalu banyak bagian tubuh yang hilang, satu satunya yang utuh hanya wajah saja. Mayat itu adalah yang teridintifikasi sebagai Uzumaki Karin.

Itachi mencoba menduga duga apa yang membunuh wanita itu, namun otaknya benar benar buntu kali ini, mayat Karin terlalu berantakan untuk sebuah pembunuhan, lebih mirip dengan korban bunuh diri yang terjun dari Niagara water falls kemudian jatuh diatas batu stalaktit yang terbuat dari besi, tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, Karin jelas berada dalam rumahnya dan jarak Niagara water falls dengan jepang itu amat jauh. Yang membuatnya menyimpulkan ini adalah kasus pembunuhan adalah kematian pengawal dan para pelayang dirumah itu yang keseluruhannya berjumblah 500 orang, mereka mati ditikam, kepala terputar kebelakang, tubuh yang putus, dan beberapa penyebab lain yang dapat diindikasikan bahwa hal alami dan bunuh diri tidak mungkin berperan dalam kasus kali ini.

Sekali lagi Itachi menghela nafas, ini kasus paling sukar untuk dipecahkan selama dia bekerja di kepolisian."Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya."Itachi membungkuk pada penghuni ruangan itu."Saya akan kembali besok pagi."

"Ya, kami disini akan berusaha membantu sebisa kami."Kata yang pimpinan.

Itachi mengangguk sekilas kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit lalu keluar di lapangan parkir yang luas. Siang itu tidak terlalu panas, meskipun sudah menjalani awal september pada musim panas ini, itu sebuah rekor karena dilain waktu biasanya cuaca akan gila gilaan panas.

Tangan Itachi bergerak merogoh saku celananya, sebuah kunci menyangkut di jari pria itu, kemudian dia berjalan kearah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Toyota Corolla berwarna hitam terparkir manis disana, mengkilat diatas timpaan cahaya matahari. Itachi membuka pintu mobil nya dan masuk kedalamnya. Pria itu siap mengemudi saat sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niat karena, ponselnya tiba tiba berbunyi.

Itachi merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil benda kotak yang mengeluarkan bunyi beberapa kali sebelum senyap samasekali. Dibukanya pengunci geser dalam layar kecil benda tersebut, lalu muncullah menu utama. Sebuah pesan dalam bentuk amplop kuning muncul di layar utama, dan dengan malas malasan dia memencet bagian tertentu dari layar ponselnya mengetahui siapakah sang pengirim.

**From: Tobirama.**

**To: Itachi.**

**Chi! Jemput kami di bandara.**

"Memang aku pembokatmu."Gerutu Itachi, namun toh dia menurutinya juga.

Di Konoha city, jam jam siang seperti ini akan sedikit sepi, karena kebanyakan pengguna mobil maupun transportasi umum beroprasi lebih banyak saat pagi hari saat semua orang pergi bekerja dan menjelang sore, lalu yang paling padat adalah malam hari, seperti kota metropolitan lainya, Konoha city jauh lebih menarik saat malam hari, dimana lampu bergemerlapan, menyala dan mati dalam formasi yang mengagumkan, pasar malam yang ramai, dan berbagai tempat hiburan yang pastinya hanya akan kau temukan di malam hari. Berbekal pemikiran itu, Itachi mempercepat laju mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin untuk cepat pulang, mengulang pelajaran, istirahat, lalu membuatkan ibunya makan malam. Rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya setiap hari, namun terasa sangat menyenangkan karena dirinya bisa bersama dengan sang Ibu. Yah, maklum saja, waktu kebersamaan mereka hanyalah saat makan malam dan sarapan, ibunya adalah wanita karir yang bisa dibilang gila kerja. Sakura tidak mengatakan bahwa Ibunya menelantarkannya, dia mengerti situasi yang wanita itu hadapi, sejak kehilangan ayahnya dan Naruto, Ibunya memang lebih sering menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaan. Wanita merah itu mungkin masih terpukul.

Sakura tersenyum getir.

Sementara pikiran gadis itu melayang kemana mana, tanpa Sakura sadari bahwa sepedanya keluar dari jalur dan memasuki area jalan raya. Gadis merah muda itu juga belum menyadari bahwa ada mobil sedan hitam yang tengah melaju dari arah berlawanan.

Dan saat berikutnya semua terjadi begitu saja. Tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter, beruntung tubuh gadis itu tidak mengalami luka serius karena sang pemilik mobil masih sempat menghindar dan mengerem laju kendaraannya. Sepeda Sakura tidak seberuntung gadis itu, ada banyak penyokan dimana mana akibat tertabrak lalu digilas.

"Aduh."Sakura mengaduh.

Pintu mobil sedan itu terbuka dan tertutup setelah memuntahkan seorang pria dari dalamnya. Pria itu menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat."Kau tidak apa apa, nona kecil?"Tanya pria itu dan langsung berjongkok di depan Sakura.

Nona kecil?

Sakura melongok pada pria yang baru saja menyebutnya nona kecil, dia benci jika disebut begitu oleh orang asing, itu mengingatkan betapa pendeknya dia. Mulanya gadis itu hendak memarahi siapapun itu dengan amat sangat ganas, kemudian perasaan marah itu menguap begitu saja seperti asap. Detik itu Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak begitu rugi karena telah ditabrak, karena yang menabraknya adalah seorang malaikat.

Kyaaaaaa, tampannya! Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

**.#**

"Aku benar benar minta maaf."Kata Itachi —sang penabrak— sambil menggaruk garuk pelipisnya, tidak enak."Tapi tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab kok."

Sakura tidak henti hentinya mengulum senyum, setelah ditabrak, kini dirinya duduk dalam mobil yang sama, dalam ruangan sempit yang kedap udara, itu artinya.

Bertukar nafas.

Kyaaaaa! Tidak, bagaimana ini. Sakura membatin dengan wajah memerah.

Itachi merasa heran ketika gadis Pink itu tidak jua menyahutinya, mau tidak mau pria itu merasa khawatir juga kalau kalau ada pendarahan di kepala gadis itu. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu gadis yang masih berseragam SMU itu, kemudia pria itu tersentak kaget saat sang Gadis tiba tiba lemas seperti jely.

"No-nona kecil?"Paniknya."Kau tidak apa apa'kan?"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak apa apa, Tuan."Gagap Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Itachi menghela nafas, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika wajahnya terpampang di surat kabar karena sudah menabrak seorang Siwi SMU sampai mati, itu adalah aib bagi penegak hukum seperti dirinya."Jangan pakai Tuan, Nona kecil. Panggil saja aku Itachi."Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Diberi senyum oleh pria setampan itu, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya."Itachi."Sakura nyengir.

"Kau berdarah."Celetuk Itachi.

"Ah! D-dmana?"Sakura mulai panik sendiri.

"Hidungmu berdarah."

"A-apa?"

Sakura malu sekali, tampang nyengirnya mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh dengan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya, rasanya mau mati saja. Gadis pink itu menelungkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutup akses Itachi untuk melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Nona kecil."

Sakura menggeleng geleng, dia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Itachi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Hal yang tidak Sakura sangka adalah Itachi akan berani menggunakan cara kotor, menggelitiki pinggangnya sehingga membuat pertahan gadis itu berkurang, Sakura sebenarnya akan protes, tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hal yang lebih tidak dia sangka.

Itachi membersihkan darah diwajahnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat, cukup dekat untuk...

Sakura memejamkan matanya, darah dihidungnya keluar dengan tidak terkendali.

...Ciuman.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian pria itu mendengus geli menyadari penyebab reaksi sang gadis. Sesaat kemudian muncullah sebuah ide dikepala pria berambut panjang itu, dia menyeringai nakal. Diambilnya kepala dot bayi yang biasa dikunyah anaknya, sementara tangan kirinya membersihkan darah dihidung si Nona kecil, tangan kanannya menempelkan kepala dot yang terbuat dari karet itu ke bibir sang gadis, reaksi yang didapatnya sungguh luar biasa, darah keluar tidak terkendali dari hidung gadis pink itu.

Awalnya Itachi terkekeh kecil merasa lucu, tapi lama lama dia merasa khawatir juga kalau kalau gadis di depannya malah kehabisan darah.

"Nona kecil."

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, begitu sadar yang menempel di bibirnya bukanlah bibir sang malaikat tampan, wajahnya langsung memerah malu.

Itachi terkekeh kecil.

Tuh'kan. Dia pasti mau mengolok olokku. Sakura menundukkan kepalnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau gadis yang benar benar manis, Nona-kecil."Kata Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Pink Sakura dengan gemas."Sekarang ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai."

Eh? Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. Dibilang manis oleh pria setampan itu apakah dia bermimpi?

Itachi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala saat melihat Nona kecil itu kembali mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

**.#**

"Siapa namamu?"Wanita, sang pemilik klinik bertanya dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."Jawab Sakura.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menggumam sembari membersihkan memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura."Nama yang bagus, sangat cocok dengan wajahmu yang manis, apalagi warna rambutmu memang mirip kelopak bunga sakura."

"Err..terimakasih, Nona."

"Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Mikoto."Sang dokter memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah."

"Mikoto-san."

"Jangan pakai 'san', itu membuatku tampak tua, Sakura-chan. Panggil saja aku Mikoto-chan, jadi kedengarannya kita seolah olah seumuran."

Sakura meringis."Mikoto-chan."

"Bagus bagus."Mikoto tersenyum puas."Jadi Itachi-kun menabrakmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm. Begitulah. Tapi aku tidak apa apa, kok."Karena yang menabrak ku setampan itu sih. Sakura melanjutkan dalam hati."Kun? Apa Mikoto-chan kenal dengan Itachi-san?"

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membuat pose berpikir dengan mengelus elus dagunya sendiri, sok misterius."Bagaimana, ya?"

"Ma. Aku kebandara dulu ya, Tobirama sudah menungguku, tolong titip Sakura-chan sebentar."Itachi berseru dari luar.

"Percayakan padaku, Itachi-kun."Sahut Mikoto.

"Ya, aku akan kembali."

Begitu suara langkah kaki Itachi menjauh, Mikoto kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang ternganga sangat amat lebar.

Ma? Mama? Jadi wanita yang kelihatan muda ini adalah Ibunya Itachi-san?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mikoto nyengir sambil menjulurkan lidahnya."Ketahuan deh kalau aku ini sudah tua, teheee~."

"Ja-jadi Mikoto-cha. Maksudku anda,"Menggunakan suffix chan pada wanita yang jelas jelas diatas 30 tahun rasanya terdengar janggal bagi Sakura."Adalah Ibunya Itachi-san?!"

"Tidak kelihatan, ya?"Kata Mikoto cengengesan."Tapi kau tetap boleh memanggilku dengan suffix 'chan' dan kita bisa berteman'kan?"Tanya wanita itu antusias.

"Err...entahlah, rasanya aneh saja memanggil anda dengan suffix seperti itu, dan berteman? Saya tidak mungkin bisa jadi teman untuk anda, saya hanya Siswi SMU."

"Oh! Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak mengerti betapa sesuatu yang mengingatkanku dengan usiaku itu sangat menyakitkan. Kumohon, Sakura-chan, panggil aku Mikoto-chan, please, please, pleaseeee."Mikoto mulai mengeluarkan Poppy eyes nya yang biasanya memang selalu berhasil pada Itachi dan suaminya.

"Mikoto-chan."Sakura bukannya terpengaruh, tapi aneh saja saat melihat seorang ibu ibu bertampang wanita awal duapuluhan sedang ber poppy eyes ria padamu.

Mikoto tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Sakura, diatas ranjang."Jadi kita berteman?"Mikoto mengambil tangan Sakura dan lalu menggeggamnya.

"Kurasa begitu."Jawab Sakura sedikit ragu sekaligus aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat, Itachi."Tuding Tobirama saat Itachi sampai.

Pria ber tuxido hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja biru dan dasi putih gading itu mendelik tajam pada Itachi. Sementara Itachi sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah, Tobirama. Daripada berdebat disini lebih baik kita cepat ke rumah Kurama-chan, aku sudah sangat merindukan si kecil Sara."

Suara itu berasal dari pria lain yang berada dibelakan Tobirama, dia memakai pakaian sejenis dengan si pria berambut putih itu, hanya saja perpaduan warna yang dipakai adalah merah pada kemejanya dan hitam untuk dasinya. Dialah Hashirama, kakak dari Tobirama, dan Kurama, sekaligus kakak dan adik ipar Itachi yang merupakan suami dari Kurama, satu satunya perempuan diantara tiga bersaudara itu.

Mendengar penuturan Hashirama yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat, Tobirama hanya mendengus jengkel.

Hashirama berjalan mendekati Itachi dan merangkul pemuda keriput itu dengan bersahabat."Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi? Kurama pasti sangat merepotkanmu, ya'kan?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, Nii-san. Kurama itu sangat manis, bagaimana mungkin aku kerepotan karnanya."Sanggah Itachi. Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Manis, ya?"Kata Hashirama, sangsi.

"Omong omong."Tobirama nyeletuk."Siapa yang mengatakan ingin cepat cepat kerumah si Kyuubi tadi, ya?"Kata Tobirama, jelas jelas menyinggung sang kakak.

Hashirama melirik pria putih disampingnya."Tidak sabar bertemu Kurama, eh, Tobi-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku chan!"Bentak Tobirama."Tidak sabar bertemu? Jangan bicara seenaknya!"

Itachi hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Mereka masih tidak berubah saat terakhir kali bertemu dulu, Hashirama masih suka usil, dan Tobirama masih gengsian dan sinis seperti biasanya. Ajaib sekali hidupnya karena dikelilingi oleh menusia manusia ini, mulai dari Ibunya yang terobsesi menjadi muda, ayah yang kelewat dingin, istri yang galaknya keterlaluan, kakak ipar yang usil, adik ipar yang sinis, untung saja dia masih punya Sara yang manis, entah akan semengerikan apa hidupnya jika Sara tidak pernah terlahir.

Dalam hati Itachi diam diam bersyukur.

Setelah berlalu beberapa saat dalam pertengkaran tidak berguna, akhirnya Itachi dan kedua kakak beradik itu mulai memasuki mobil, lalu keluar dari area bandara.

"Lho,"Hashirama membuka suara,"Kenapa kita ke pusat kota?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kujemput di klinik Mama."Sahut pria itu.

"Mikoto-obasan, ya? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan beliau."

"Katakan itu dihadapannya, maka wajahmu akan menjadi pendaratan tumit runcing hells nya."Sahut Tobirama disamping Hashirama."Kau tau dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu."

"Tobirama benar,"Itachi menimpali dibalik kursi kemudi,"Sebaiknya panggil mama dengan panggilan yang dia inginkan, untuk keselamatanmu, sifat usilmu itu harus kau tahan."

"Ya, ya."Hashirama menyahut dengan enteng, dia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya diatas jok."Menjemput siapa? Ibumu?"

"Bukan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Istri? Jadi Itachi-san sudah punya istri?"Tanya Sakura. Jujur saja dia agak kecewa juga.

"Hm."Mikoto mengangguk."Yang dijemputnya sekarang adalah kakak dan adik iparnya, Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Istrinya sendiri adalah bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu, namanya Kurama Senju."Tepat setelah Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapanya, suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar."Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali."

Kepala Itachi melongok dari pintu ruangan praktek tidak lama setelahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Mikoto."Ayo kuantarkan pulang."

Sakura mengangguk riang, rasa kecewa karena Itachi sudah punya istri entah menguap kemana, dengan riang gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Itachi. Mereka bertiga lalu keluar dari klinik, sementara Itachi sudah berdiri disamping mobil, Sakura berdiri di depan Mikoto.

"Lain kali main kesini lagi ya, Sakura-chan."

"Tentu saja."Sahut Sakura. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah sore."Terimakasih sudah mengobati lukaku, aku pamit pulang."Pamitnya.

"Sudah sewajibnya antar teman itu saling membantu."Mikoto tersenyum."Ya, hati hati dijalan, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai dirumah, dan untuk Itachi,"Wanita itu melotot,"Jangan ngebut lagi."

Itachi meringis dan samar samar menyahut."Ya, Mom."Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura lalu menutupnya begitu gadis itu sudah masuk kedalamnya.

Dengan riang Mikoto melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang kian menjauh menyusuri jalanan, setelah mobil itu menghilang, barulah Mikoto kembali masuk kedalam kliniknya.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"Tanya Itachi.

"Sudah baikan, kok. Mikoto-chan sudah mengobatinya."Jawab Sakura.

"Mikoto-chan?"Sebuah suara menyahut dari kursi penumpang dibelakang."Jadi Oba-san masih suka memaksa orang lain untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, ya? Haha, lucu sekali. Maaf Itachi, tapi aku betul betul tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa."Itu adalah Hashirama.

Itachi menghela nafas."Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku meminta kalian untuk tidak usah masuk, kau pasti akan membuat Mama darah tinggi."

"Tentu saja, tidak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan dengan orang ini."Tobirama mendengus."Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat orang jengkel."

"Hei, hei! Aku ini kakakmu, Tobi."

"Jangan memotong namaku, aku tidak mau punya nama yang sama dengan idiot lolipop itu!"

Jika menghela nafas benar benar bisa membuat seseorang bertambah tua, maka Itachi pasti sudah punya keriput disana sini, abaikan dua keriput dibawah matanya, itu adalah tanda lahir."Maafkan aku, Sakura, sudah membawamu di satu mobil yang sama dengan mereka, kau pasti sangat terganggu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat."Tidak, kok."Aku senang bisa satu mobil dengan cowok cowok keren. Dia melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Benarkah?"Itachi mengangkat alisnya. Betapa ajaibnya mengetahui ada manusia yang tahan dengan kedua saudara itu.

"Kau membuat kami terkesan buruk di depan gadis ini, Itachi."Hashirama berkomentar."Apakah hal yang sama juga kau lakukan pada Sara? Menghasut kami?"

"Ya, benar. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu, tidak untukku, tapi silahkan saja jika mau menghasut dia."Tobirama melirik Hashirama sambil menyeringai.

"Kau jahat sekali, Tobi."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama idiot itu!"

**.#**

"Terimakasih banyak."Sakura membungkuk dengan sopan,"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak."Sergah Itachi,"Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf telah menabrakmu, besok siang sepedamu akan kuantarkan kerumahmu, sementara itu, aku akan mengantarmu sekolah besok pagi, anggap saja ini bukti dari keseriusanku untuk meminta maaf."

Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa, diantar sekolah oleh pria setampan Itachi, apakah ini mimpi? Kalau memang mimpi dia tidak ingin terbangun selamanya. Sakura mengangguk, setuju.

Itachi tersenyum."Baguslah, kau tidak mau sepedamu diganti dengan yang baru, jika kau juga tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengantar jemputmu besok, entah akan sebesar apa perasaan bersalahku padamu."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Itachi-san, akulah yang keluar dari jalur khusus sepeda, berarti itu kesalahanku."

"Kalau begitu berarti kita sama sama salah."Itachi tersenyum."Baiklah aku harus mengantar dua makhluk di yang ada di jok belakang itu, sampai jumpa besok pagi, Sakura."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa Itachi-san."

Mobil sedan hitam itu meninggalkan Sakura, gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Hari sudah sangat sore, dia harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Ibunya yang mungkin akan pulang beberapa jam lagi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dalam kamar, Sakura bersiap untuk pergi kedapur tapi entah ada angin atau sesuatu yang lain, sebuah suara jatuh menangkal langkahnya.

Sakura berbalik dan mencari sumber suara, tidak terlalu lama mencari, sesuatu nenabrak kakinya, tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat Sakura kaget. Sesuatu itu adalah cincin yang dia temukan tadi pagi, ah! Benar juga, dia melupakan benda itu. Kemudian Sakura memungut cincin itu.

Sakura belum sempat mengamati cincin itu lebih jauh tadi pagi, sekarang setelah dia punya waktu untuk itu, barulah dia menyadari betapa indahnya benda tersebut. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa cincin itu bisa sampai dirumahnya dan tidak mau tahu, terpenting cincin itu adalah miliknya, sesuatu yang berada di teras depan rumahnya sudah tentu menjadi milik sipemilik rumah, meskipun secara teknis Ibunya lah yang sang pemilik rumah, tapi dialah yang menemukan cincin itu.

Sakura tersenyum.

Kupakai saja. Pikirnya sebelum memasukkan cincin itu dijari manis kananya kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang pria berdiri dibelakangnya, mengantar kepergian gadis itu dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan menempel diwajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura,"Kata sang pria diantara gigi giginya yang terkatup rapat,"Mari kita mulai permainan ini."

**Tengtong!**

Suara bel berbunyi.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di ruang tamu, dilemparkannya pandangan pada jam dinding, masih jam setengah 5 sore, harusnya Ibunya pulang tepat jam 6, apa mungkin tamu?

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Tidak mungkin ada tamu, lagipula siapa yang ingin bertamu kerumahnya?

**Tengtong!Tengtong!Tengtong!**

Pencetan bel semakin menggila.

Lalu,"Sakura-chan! Buka pintunya Sakura-chan!"Suara Ibunya terdengar panik dari balik pintu.

"Ibu?"Sakura buru buru menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Hal yang tidak dia sangka adalah, Ibunya tiba tiba menubruknya, seolah ketakutan dengan apapun yang berada diluar sana.

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa khawatir dibuatnya. Gadis itu tanpa banyak bertanya mengunci pintu kemudian membawa ibunya ke kursi kayu di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa, Bu? Kenapa Ibu panik seperti itu?"Tanya Sakura pada wanita berambut merah, Ibunya.

Perlahan lahan mengatur nafas, wanita itu tidak langsung bicara sebelum keadaannya sudah membaik."Kita pergi! Kita pergi dari rumah ini, kemasi semua barangmu, Sakura-chan!"Wanita itu kembali meracau.

"Ibu, Ibu! Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Ibu?"Tanya Sakura berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu Sakura-chan! Kemasi bara_."Wanita itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika pintu depan rumah mereka di dobrak dengan paksa.

**BRAK!**

Entah sekeras apa dan dengan cara apa pintu itu di dobrak, tahu tahu daun pintu melayang begitu saja sebelum terhempas diatas marmer. Puluhan pria berpakaian formal serba hitam menyeruak masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka, beberapa dari mereka memegang pistol, sementara yang lainya hanya memakai sejenis tongkat Golf atau tongkat Hoky.

"Bawa gadis itu kehadapanku."Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang pagar manusia berpakaian hitam hitam itu. Seperti robot, beberapa pria maju dan menyeret Sakura, memisahkannya dengan sang Ibu.

Gadis Pink itu belum sadar dengan kondisi sekitarnya, sementara Ibunya berteriak teriak memohon agar Sakura dilepaskan. Suara tawa membahana terdengar diantara kerumunan, suara yang sama dengan si pemilik perintah sebelumnya, nampaknya dialah pemimpin dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Tembak wanita itu."

Saat itulah Sakura tersadar, detik berikutnya letusan senjata sudah melubangi kepala Wanita merah bernama lengkap Haruno Kushina itu, lalu disusul dengan tembakan lainya hingga blush putih dan rok span abu abu yang dia kenakan kini bergradasi warna menjadi gelap dan merah akibat rembesan darahnya sendiri.

"TIDAK! IBU!"Sakura berteriak sehabis suaranya, dia meronta ronta di bawah kekuasaan dua pria yang memegangi tangannya."Kalian bajingan! Binatang! Apa salah kami? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada Ibuku!"Maki Sakura.

Bukannya jawaban, ayunan tongkat Golf malah melayang tepat diwajahnya. Sakura terpental hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok, darah segera mengalir tepat dimana tongkat besi itu dihantamkan, penglihatan Sakura mulai kabur, tapi dia berusaha bertahan.

"Gadis yang kuat,"Suara itu kembali terdengar, kini sang pemilik suara sempurna menampakkan sosoknya, seorang pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya."Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dengan ini."

Letusan senjata kembali terdengar, bedanya kali ini Sakuralah sasaran tembaknya.

Sakura melotot merasakan paha kanannya tertembus, sakitnya bukan main, bahkan dia tidak mampu untuk bersuara.

"Harusnya dari dulu kalian sudah dibunuh, keluarga ini benar benar suka cari masalah, pertama Minato, lalu si pirang Naruto itu, kemudian Kushina. Yah, daripada kau berulah dimasa depan nanti, lebih baik kubunuh juga kau sekarang, bos pasti tidak terlalu keberatan."

Mendengar Nama kedua orang tua dan kakaknya disebut, Sakura langsung kehilangan orientasi untuk merasakan rasa sakit, susah payah dia berdiri meskipun akhirnya dia hanya bisa menatap tajam pada pria orange itu. Andai saja sebuah tatapan itu berbentuk, mungkin tubuh pria itu sudah terpisah pisah menjadi potongan kecil.

Sang pria orange menyadari tatapan Sakura, dia malah menyeringai sinis."Ada yang mau kau katakan, Nona?"Tanyanya, kemudian seringaiannya semaki lebar,"Tentu saja tidak ada karena kau tidak akan bisa bicara."Dengan tanpa perasaan pria itu mengambil tongkat Golf di tangan anak buahnya dan mengayunkannya pada wajah Sakura, tepat dimana kerongkongan gadis itu berada.

Detik detik berhenti. Waktu seolah tersendat seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Dari sudut mata Sakura, gadis itu bisa melihat kedatangan seorang pria diantara kerumunan yang berhenti bergerak, dia memakai pakaian mewah khas seorang raja timur tengah berwarna merah, hanya saja tanpa penutup kepala, bola matanya begitu hitam dipadukan dengan kulit pucat alabastarnya yang menawan, rupa tampannya dibingkai dengan rambut reven kebiruan, pria itu bagaikan dewa atau mungkin Tuhan?

Sakura tertegun.

"Apakah kau Tuhan?"Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan."Tuhan tidak ada disini, dia tidak pernah ada untuk siapapun karena sebenarnya dia tidak peduli, aku peduli padamu, Sakura, tapi aku bukan Tuhan."Jawab pria itu, suaranya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sakura dengar, sangat lembut dan menggoda.

"Lalu, siapa kau?"

"Hanya seorang Ifrit."

"Ifrit?"Sakura belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

Pria itu tersenyum."Aku penolongmu."Masih dengan senyum, Sang Ifrit mengusap kepala Pink Sakura."Sebutkan keinginanmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun itu untukmu, dengan sebuah kesepakatan setara tentunya."

Seolah terhipnotis, Emerald Sakura menjadi gelap dan kusam, gadis itu benar benar kehilangan cahaya dalam matanya."Bunuh, bunuh mereka semua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, chi! Ponsel siapa ini?"Kurama mengacungkan sebuah ponsel tepat di depan wajah Itachi."Aku menemukannya di jok depan mobilmu."

Itachi yang tengah bermain dengan anak semata wayangnya si kecil Sara, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya."Ponsel?"

"Malah balik nanya!"Kurama membentak tidak sabar."Jangan jangan ini ponsel selingkuhanmu! Oh, berani ya kamu sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kurama, aku bisa jelaskan."Panik Itachi, buru buru dia berlindung di belakang Sara sebelum Kurama berhasil mencekik lehernya.

"Kesini kau pengecut!"Kurama mengejar Itachi yang berlari memutari Sara, sementara Kurama dengan sangarnya mengejar Itachi."Awas saja kalau aku menangkapmu, akan kucincang cincang penismu, lalu kugoreng, setelah itu kukasih ke Tobirama."

Itachi meneguk liurnya, sementara Tobirama yang asik minum kopi seketika menyemburkan cairan hitam itu kedepan, tepat kewajah Hashirama.

"De-dengar dulu penjelasanku Kurama-chan."

"Jangan pakai chan!"

"Tapi kau kan seorang wanita, manis pula, wajar kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Sial. Itachi meringis dalam hati. Kini dia terjebak diantara tembok, dia tidak bisa lari kemana mana, kecuali menerima takdirnya, kehilangan penis yang dia banggakan.

Diambang paniknya, Itachi patut bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena secara ajaib ponsel itu berbunyi, dan begitu Kurama mengangkat panggilan itu, suara seorang pria terdengar dari seberang sana.

[Datanglah ke perumahan Cerryblossom, ada tindak kejahan yang tengah terjadi disana.]

**.#**

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu yang rusak ketika sampai di tempat kejadian. Dia terlambat datang, parahnya yang kali ini menjadi korban adalah gadis yang seharian ini bersamanya, Haruno Sakura.

Rumah itu sudah di kelilingi oleh garis polisi, ambulance dan beberapa petugas dari kepolisian sudah lebih dulu berada disana, mayat mayat satu persatu diangkut kedalam ambulance, dan dia bisa melihat sosok Sakura diantara mayat yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung jenazah. Gadis itu telah mati.

"Insfektur Itachi, mengapa anda ada disini?"

"Insfektur Kisame,"Itachi mengenali orang di depannya."Kebetulan salah satu korbannya adalah temanku."Gumam pria itu.

Kisame terdiam sesaat."Saya ikut berduka, Itachi-san. Oh iya, saya yang penanggung jawab dalam kasus ini, sebagai teman korban, mungkin nanti Itachi-san bisa membantu memberi keterangan, anda bersedia?"

"Tentu, tentu saja saya akan membantu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap rumahnya yang sibuk dilalu lalangi para petugas kepolisian dan rumah sakit dari seberang jalan, dia juga dapat melihat Itachi yang tiba tiba berlari menerobos garis pembatas, disamping Sakura, berdiri Ifrit reven yang tengah memasang wajah datarnya yang angkuh.

"Setelah memalsukan kematianmu, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Namamu sekarang Uchiha Sasuke, itu keinginanku."

Ifrit yang kini bernama Sasuke itu diam sesaat."Baiklah."Sahutnya tenang."Lalu apa yang kau inginkan berikutnya?"

"Tolong bantu aku untuk membunuh mereka yang sudah melakukan ini pada keluargaku."

Sasuke tersenyum."Hanya jika kau mengijinkan tubuhmu sebagai perantara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****つつ****'****く**

Nice muncul dengan fic baru sementara ada fic lain yang menunggu update. Haha.

Ini kali pertama nice bikin multichap SasuSaku, sebenarnya nice belum terbiasa dengan pair ini(nice masih mencoba menyukai pair ini), jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak, dan nice juga gk berharap bkal dsukai para SasuSaku lovers soalnya fic ini mungkin tidak akan standart dengan Author SasuSaku yang lain*pundung*. Semoga saja kebiasaan nice membuat chara jadi OOC gk terlalu kentara disini.

Akhir kata, RnR.


End file.
